Lebensmittelverschwendung
__INDEX__ Unter Lebensmittelverschwendung wird meist die vermeidbare Vernichtung von Nahrungsmitteln verstanden. Dabei unterscheidet man zwischen dem Verlust von Lebensmitteln durch Händler oder Konsumenten, obwohl diese noch genießbar sind, und dem Verlust von Lebensmitteln, die während der Produktion, der Nacherntephase oder der Verarbeitung anfallen. Überblick miniatur|Karte des Anteils an unterernährten Menschen an der Gesamtbevölkerung nach Staat International Im Jahr 2011 gab die Ernährungs- und Landwirtschaftsorganisation der Vereinten Nationen (FAO) eine internationale Studie mit dem Namen „Global Food Losses and Food Waste" Jenny Gustavsson et al.: [http://www.fao.org/fileadmin/user_upload/ags/publications/GFL_web.pdf Global food losses and food waste: study conducted for the international congress "Save Food!" at Interpack2011, Düsseldorf, Germany] Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, Rom 2011 (englisch) (PDF; 1,4 MB) in Auftrag, welche die derzeitige Situation der Lebensmittelverluste untersuchen sollte. Mit der praktischen Durchführung der Studie wurde das Swedish Institute for Food and Biotechnology betraut. Nach dieser Studie gehen weltweit jährlich etwa 1,3 Milliarden Tonnen Lebensmittel verloren oder werden entsorgt, was etwa einem Drittel der gesamten weltweiten Jahresproduktion entspricht.[http://www.fao.org/news/story/en/item/74192/icode/ Cutting food waste to feed the world: Over a billion tonnes squandered each year] Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations online, Media Centre, Nachricht vom 11. Mai 2011 (englisch) In den Industriestaaten würden 40% der Nahrungsmittelverluste aus völlig genießbaren Lebensmitteln bestehen, die von Händlern oder Konsumenten aus verschiedenen Gründen entsorgt werden. Die Industriestaaten würden auf diese Weise jedes Jahr etwa 220 Millionen Tonnen genießbarer Lebensmittel wegwerfen, was etwa der gesamten Nahrungsmittelproduktion aller afrikanischen Länder südlich der Sahara (insgesamt 230 Millionen Tonnen) entspricht.n-tv: „Ein Drittel aller Nahrungsmittel: Verschwendung ist schockierend“, vom 3. September 2011 Nach einer Information der Internetausgabe der Zeitung Die Welt könnten von der weltweiten Produktion etwa 12 Milliarden Menschen ernährt werden.Die Welt: „Organisationen kämpfen gegen Lebensmittelverschwendung“, vom 17. Main 2011 In den unterschiedlichen Regionen der Erde sehen die Größenverhältnisse etwa wie folgt aus: In Europa und Nordamerika werden im Durchschnitt pro Kopf und Jahr etwa 115 kg Lebensmittel verschwendet oder vergeudet. In ärmeren Regionen wie Südostasien und Afrika sind es dagegen bis zu 11 kg pro Kopf und Jahr. [http://www.tagesschau.de/wirtschaft/lebensmittel132.html Riesige Verschwendung: Ein Drittel aller Lebensmittel landet nicht im Magen] ARD Tagesschau online, 16. Mai 2011 Deutschland Im März 2012 wurde für Deutschland eine Studie des Instituts für Siedlungswasserbau, Wassergüte- und Abfallwirtschaft der Universität Stuttgart im Auftrag des Bundesverbraucherministeriums veröffentlicht, welche von einer jährlichen Lebensmittelverschwendung in Höhe von 11 Millionen Tonnen ausgeht. Von diesen sollen etwa 60% in Privathaushalten weggeworfen werden, umgerechnet etwa 82 kg pro Einwohner jährlich. Rund 17% entfallen auf Großverbraucher wie Gaststätten, Schulen oder Kantinen sowie auf die Industrie. Die übrigen 5% fallen im Einzelhandel an. Der Untersuchung nach waren zwei Drittel der von Privathaushalten entsorgten Abfälle ganz oder teilweise vermeidbar. Dies entspricht einer Menge von jährlich etwa 53 kg pro Einwohner. Insgesamt würden den Haushalten dadurch Kosten von knapp 22 Milliarden Euro entstehen. Nach Angaben des Bundesverbraucherministeriums ist es die erste Studie, die im Detail die Lebensmittelverschwendung in Deutschland untersucht. Sie erfasse demnach die verschiedenen Stationen von der Verarbeitung über den Vertrieb bis zum Verbraucher. Bislang lagen dazu nur Schätzungen vor, die von 6,5 bis 20 Millionen Tonnen reichten. Am häufigsten würden Gemüse und Obst mit einer Quote von etwa 44% weggeworfen werden.Der Stern: „Jeder Deutsche wirft 81 Kilo in den Müll“, vom 13. März 2012Presseerklärung der Universität Stuttgart vom 15. März 2012, Titel: „Zu gut für die Tonne“Die Zeit: „Tonnenweise in den Müll“, 16. August 2011 Etwa zeitgleich wurde das Institut für Nachhaltige Ernährung und Ernährungswirtschaft (iSuN) der Fachhochschule Münster vom Ministerium für Klimaschutz, Umwelt, Landwirtschaft, Natur- und Verbraucherschutz (MKULNV) in Nordrhein-Westfalen beauftragt, eine Studie durchzuführen, mit dem Schwerpunkt der Identifikation von Ursachen und Handlungsoptionen zur Verringerung von Lebensmittelabfallen in Nordrhein-Westfalen.FH Münster (iSuN): „Verringerung von Lebensmittelabfällen – Identifikation von Ursachen und Handlungsoptionen in Nordrhein-Westfalen“ (PDF; 20,5 MB), vom März 2012 Ursachen Die Ursachen von Lebensmittelverschwendung unterscheiden sich stark zwischen den Industrie- und Entwicklungsländern. In letzteren herrschen überwiegend Nahrungsmittelverluste, etwa durch eine mangelhafte Lagerung, einen mangelhaften Transport sowie eine unzureichende Verpackung oder Verarbeitung. Schätzungen gehen davon aus, dass etwa 40% der Verluste bereits beim Weg vom Hersteller zum Verbraucher entstehen. Nach Aussage des FAO-Autors Tristram Stuart würden dadurch jährlich 150 Millionen Tonnen Getreide verloren gehen, was etwa das Sechsfache dessen ist, was nötig wäre, um den Welthunger zu beenden. In den Industrieländern wiederum würden 40% aller Lebensmittel von Händlern oder Verbrauchern weggeworfen werden, weil das Haltbarkeitsdatum überschritten sei, die Lagerkapazitäten ausgeschöpft wären oder die Lebensmittel aus kosmetischen Gründen aussortiert werden. Auswirkungen auf Klima und Umwelt Nahrungsmittelverschwendung hat nicht nur eine Auswirkung auf die globale Ernährungssituation, sondern auch auf das Weltklima. Laut einer Erhebung der FAO aus dem Jahr 2006 sei der globale Viehsektor für 18% aller menschengemachter Treibhausgasemissionen verantwortlich. Dies ist auch gefährlich für die globale Nahrungsmittelproduktion selbst, da die Ausweitung von Anbau- und Weideflächen immer mehr Wald vernichte. Ein großer Waldverlust würde die globale Erwärmung beschleunigen und damit auch die landwirtschaftlichen Erträge mindern. Das könne nach Befürchtungen des UN-Umweltprogramms UNEP sogar bis zu einer globalen Missernte führen.Verbraucherzentrale Nordrhein-Westfalen: Lebensmittel: Zwischen Wertschätzung und Verschwendung, vom 14. Oktober 2013 Laut einer Studie vom Institut für angewandte Ökologie könnten bis zum Jahr 2030 mehr als 110 Millionen Tonnen Treibhausgase eingespart werden, wenn die Menschen ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten nur leicht ändern würden. Dies entspricht einem Viertel der Treibhausgase aus der Nahrungsmittelproduktion. Lösungsvorschläge In den Entwicklungsländern können laut Aussage von Tristram Stuart vergleichsweise einfache technische Mittel den Verlust von Nahrungsmitteln senken. Als Beispiel führt er Pakistan an, bei dem die Vereinten Nationen etwa 9 % aller Bauern mit Metallcontainern als Ersatz für die herkömmlichen Jutesäcke und Lehmkonstruktionen zum Lagern von Getreide versorgt hätten, wobei bis zu 70 % weniger Verluste eingefahren wurden. Das Worldwatch Institute möchte darüber hinaus die Bauern besser vernetzen. So sollen etwa durch gemeinsame Gesellschaften die landwirtschaftlichen Produkte besser vermarktet und die Kleinunternehmer konkurrenzfähiger gegenüber den großen Agrarunternehmen werden. Für die Industrieländer schlägt das Worldwatch Institute vor, die Mindesthaltbarkeitsdaten zu verlängern, da diese heute oftmals zu kurz bemessen seien. Außerdem solle in den Schulen bereits über nachhaltigen Konsum aufgeklärt und eine Umsatzsteuer auf umwelt- und klimaschädliche Produkte eingeführt werden. Darüber hinaus empfiehlt das Institut einen Veggieday pro Woche, an dem in öffentlichen Kantinen und Schulen ausschließlich vegetarisches Essen ausgegeben werden soll. Dokumentarfilme * Taste the Waste, Dokumentarfilm über Lebensmittelverschwendung, siehe Hauptartikel Taste the Waste * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9XgEJWo5-w SWR Produktion, Schweine für den Müllcontainer - Warum es zuviel Fleisch gibt]SWR: Billigfleisch und seine Folgen, vom 26. September 2012 * We Feed the World Siehe auch * Speisereste * Welternährungsprogramm der Vereinten Nationen * Welthungerhilfe * Welternährungstag Literatur * Tristram Stuart: Waste: Uncovering the Global Food Scandal. W. W. Norton & Company (2009) ISBN 0393068366 * Jonathan Bloom: American Wasteland: How America Throws Away Nearly Half of Its Food (and What We Can Do About It). Da Capo Lifelong Books (2010) ISBN 0738213640 * Kumar Venkat: [http://www.environmentalleader.com/2011/09/28/the-anatomy-of-food-waste/ The Anatomy of Food Waste] (2011) * Valentin Thurn, Stefan Kreutzberger: [http://www.essensvernichter.de Die Essensvernichter - Warum die Hälfte aller Lebensmittel im Müll landet und wer dafür verantwortlich ist], Kiepenheuer & Witsch (2011) ISBN 3462043498 Weblinks * Bundesministerium für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft und Verbraucherschutz: Lebensmittel wertschätzen - Tipps für Einkauf und Lagerung (2012) * Bundesministerium für Ernährung, Landwirtschaft und Verbraucherschutz: BMELV-Studie über Lebensmittelabfälle in Deutschland (2012) * wastecooking, Politische Kochshow, die auf die Lebensmittelverschwendung aufmerksam machen will Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ernährungspolitik Kategorie:Lebensmittelindustrie Kategorie:Abfallwirtschaft Kategorie:Exzellenter Artikel